The Werewolf diaries
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Gloria May Lupin, Daughter of Remus Lupin. She was Remus's secret, now that the Dark Lord has returned, she must go to Hogwarts, but how will Hogwarts take the troubled teen? How will she handle school? only time can tell...


**Chapter one**  
_Introduction_

Gloria May her nickname Glory, was given to her by her father. You wouldn't of thought much about her when you see her in a crowd. She's never been one to really stand out, or wants to stand out. Blonde hair that flows down to her waist, her light hazel eyes would always stare down at a book.

Most of her life, Glory lived with her Father, alone, moving around from muggle town to muggle town. It was the only life she ever really known.

It wasn't that she was bad, or that she was a danger to anyone. It was just the one thing that her father didn't want to lose.

Born on June first of nineteen eighty-one. It was dark times, Glory's mother, and father didn't want to share the news of Glory's birth, the fact Death Eater's targeted the Lupin household, after the Potter's were marked for death thinking her father was the Potter Secret keeper. Only killing Glory's mother that Her father decided to keep his child a secret, no one would know of Gloria, she was the one thing that kept her mother alive, it was hard at first to hide, but soon Glory's father sunk away from the ones who thought he betrayed them, he found it easier that way, an outcast by his curse.

Gloria May Lupin, the unknown child of Remus John Lupin.

_Dear Diary, 25th July 1995 5:55pm_

_I don't know what it is about today, maybe it's the sound of the children playing outside with sprinklers, or the fact it's so bloody hot, I really don't know. I've been used to living alone with Dad, even after that time when he was teaching at Hogwarts.  
I still imagine what it would be like to go there, but then it's not that easy. Yes you know that I'm not normal, I was once, but then I don't hate Dad for what he did, he didn't mean to, why am I writing that up again. I think it's written enough.  
But I've been thinking Diary, that something is going on; its just Dad has been a lot antsier than he normally is. He's been disappearing a lot of the time, coming home and not telling me where he'd been. I would ask, but I am getting nervous for the answer.  
But he's been avoiding talking much, I've just been looking out the window, July it's hot, I've been, oh I got to go, I can here Dad coming up the stairs, I'll write in you again, if I have an answer._

Glory placed her diary under her pillow, the bedroom door knocking lightly, "Yes Dad." Her reply was soft, her hand touching the pillow where the diary with all her personal thoughts inside.

Remus was slow to open the bedroom door, his head poked in, brown with speck of grey, his eyes studying over his daughter, she looked so much like her mother, it sadden him at times, but for the most of Glory's life, he learned to embrace his daughter for who she was. "I've got to talk to you, but first, I'd like it very much if you'd come down stairs, so I can tell you." His voice nervous, Glory sighed moving off the bed.

She reluctantly followed Remus down the stairs of their little home, it was hard for Remus to get any money in, the jobs he would have to take were the kind that not many wizards wanted to do, or found it easier to hire desperate people to do. Sometimes he'd even work Muggle jobs, but they didn't last long due to his condition. Glory slowly sitting down on the worn out sofa, it was patched up, the cushions mostly flat, but she sat ignoring the feeling in her stomach.

Remus paced, the one thing to make the feeling worse, "Dad, you're making me dizzy." Glory snapped while looking up, "Please, just sit down," getting to her feet Glory walked over to Remus touching his arms, "Relax, and tell me what you need to tell me." Her voice was soothing as Remus did what she told him to.

"I have my own daughter calming me down," Remus laughed, he looked up into Glory's eyes, she smiled at him, a simple smile he'd grown to love.

Glory sat beside him now, her hand touching his, it was a simple gesture, but all Glory kept thinking is the worst, what could the worst be?

Remus tapped Glory's hand, his eyes focused for a moment, it was easy enough to work out her mind. "Glory, you know who, he's returned." He started carefully, "and, I have been helping the order again, but I have so much to do, I can't leave you alone anymore," his voice calm, but a controlled calm that Glory knew too well, it was the same time he'd told her about him teaching at Hogwarts, that she would stay at a muggle inn, every full moon, she'd need to go to the Shrieking shack.

The fact that Remus kept her a secret for so long, she never had her own wand, she wasn't aloud to practice magic, it was an easy way for no one to know about her.

But to Remus knew that day was here, the day he'd stop hiding his daughter, tell everyone, it wasn't going to be easy.

"But where does that leave me?" Glory asked delicately, her hand moved swiftly away from his, her eyes starting to gaze towards the ceiling, as if the answer would jump out at her without him having to say the words.

Remus couldn't take the way her face looked, slowly he looked to a clock on the wall, and it was a few seconds until it chimed the time was six o'clock, so Glory also looked at the clock feeling lost.

"Glory, what will be asked of me, I can't keep you a secret, in the dark times, you'll need to be somewhere I'll know you'll be safe."

"Safe, but, no, I, no," Glory got to her feet, "I'm, do, can't, I don't, I'm, why?" Glory's words skipping each other, she brushed her hands into her long hair, tugging she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest, her eyes kept closed.

Remus couldn't stop himself rushing to his feet, his hands holding hers, his finger guiding hers from her hair, he held her close against his chest making soothing noises. "I've been selfish Gloria, you need to go, it's only fair that you be around children your own age, learn magic," his voice calming, but Glory kept her eyes tightly shut. "Gloria, you need to understand."

"No, I don't, I can't go there, I just can't, please I can stay with you…" her voice panicked her breathing deep trying to catch, but every time she'd try it would fail making it harder to keep breathing.

Remus closed his eyes, long run he only had himself to blame, he couldn't provide the best things for her, she could have had a better life, but he was selfish, his needed to keep her but it made it harder on himself. "Glory, you won't be alone, but it's going to happen, we are leaving this house, we'll be staying somewhere else." He kept his tone level, he could still feel her struggling to breathe, so now he kept quiet letting her get the panic out of her system.

_25th of July 1995 (still) 8:30pm_  
_ So here is the thing, I am packing, I've been doing it for two hours, and I am not even sure where I am going to be living after here. I know, I know being the fact I've been moving around most of my life, I would be used to it, but the moving would always be with my father.  
I haven't spent that long without seeing him, not including that time two years ago when he was teaching, but I still got to see him once a month on the moon. I am sure this is going to be the worst thing ever, EVER!_  
_I don't know Diary, I've walked the streets, I've have lived in with muggles, and they look at me funny, maybe it's just the clothes, I'm not dressed like any of them. I don't know diary, you're the only one I can open up to, but it's just not fair, I am fourteen, like seriously I don't know how I'll be able to keep up with everyone else.  
But Dad said I'll be getting a wand of my own, I'll spend some time with the Weasleys, I have no idea who they are, but he said they are friendly, even have a daughter my age, I don't know diary, I really want to open my eyes, today was a dream, but it's a silly idea to make myself feel like this.  
Well, for now, I am going to put you in my backpack, so as soon as I get to where ever we are going, I can write in you.  
Dad is freaking out, he's finally telling people about me, like right now, and I am scared for him. So for now, goodnight._

Remus stood with Dumbledore, the fact he blurted out everything, Remus couldn't think of anything now. So this was the moment, Remus had Glory pack, but it only two hours after he told her to pack that Dumbledore turned up.

Dumbledore kept the silence going, it was a fact that he had waiting fourteen years for this moment, but he didn't think it would take Remus this long. He wanted him to come to him and tell him about Gloria, he hoped he would have when Glory was only twelve, Remus had a teaching position at Hogwarts, but here he was looking to Remus disappointed in himself.

Remus kept looking over his old headmaster, his old employer, now the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, "I'll be making the same arrangement for Gloria, as I did for you." Dumbledore was the first to break the silence.

Remus glanced up from his hands, "Glory, she's never had the wolfbane potion, I know she'll not like it, but she'd need to be reinforced to drink it." Part of Remus said this, but the bigger part of him wasn't ready for her to go to Hogwarts, he knew that most of the children of Hogwarts knew of his condition, would they assume the same of Glory.

Dumbledore nodded, "don't worry Remus, it's a known fact that, Lycanthrope curse is rarely hereditary," he winked.

The notion didn't set him at ease, but it was true, Glory was never born a werewolf, Remus was always pleased that his daughter did not share his curse. It wasn't for one fateful night when he didn't lock himself up properly, Glory was only six and was lucky to live, but unlucky to get bitten taking on her father's curse as her own.

Remus inhaled, "Glory," he called from the living room, the sound of his voice echoed, it wasn't long before he could hear footsteps on the stairs as Glory entered the living room holding a backpack and a duffle bag. "Glory, this is Dumbledore, he is the head master of Hogwarts." His voice rough, he'd didn't even think how she was going to react.

"Hello Glory, I'm finally happy to have the pleasure of meeting you," Dumbledore smiled, Glory could only stare at him, his long white hair tied back, his white beard that went down to his middle tucked into the belt of his robes. Glory wasn't used to robes, most the time, she'd only see them in photos, her eyes meeting Dumbledore's sparkling blue being his half moon glasses.

Glory placed the bags down, eyes shifting from the face of her father, the only one she'd known, her eyes shifted to Dumbledore, a man she had only heard stories of, read in books, her hand lifted, it was awkward as Glory didn't keep eye contact with Dumbledore long. "It's a pleasure to meet, you, I hope to be able to be," her words stumbled to come out, but Dumbledore took her hand in his giving it a light squeeze.

Remus rolled on the balls of his feet, "Well, I think we better make a move," he nodded picking up the duffle bag, he knew the other things they owned, that wasn't much would be moved to Grimmauld place later on.

Dumbledore nodded, "That is very right," he kept watching Glory, "you've never travelled by portkey before?"

Glory shook her head, her eyes would always drift back to her father's, she couldn't think what to say, she couldn't believe that she was going to be somewhere else, she didn't know what to expect.

Remus pulled the duffle bag over his shoulder, "Dumbledore, I'm not sure how she'll be at headquarters," he felt Glory's eyes staring at him, "Glory, you're going to be ok…" he added taking her hand lightly, he felt his eyes going over Dumbledore.

"We better be moving, Molly would be serving cake," he nodded, "We better go, time to keep on with the portkey."

Walking out into the street, even as the sun was gone, the heat still lingered in the air, the street was dark, but Remus knew that Dumbledore had his way of making it easier for magical travel in a muggle place, the portkey was a old tin can, it lay on the ground a few feet from the three of them.

Glory didn't like this way of travelling; she felt the ground, her hands scratched on the ground where she landed. Remus was quick to help Glory to her feet, she still looked upset, and maybe it was the fact Remus never thought how awkward this was going to be for her now. "Come on," he brushed her shoulders.

Glory kept hold of her backpack, while following carefully behind with Remus and Dumbledore, her eyes would study the houses around her, they carried on walking forward, it wasn't until they stopped, Dumbledore placed a hand carefully on Glory's shoulder.

Leaning close to her ear, "Number Twelve Grimmauld place is the head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix." He stood back up. Glory could see the house appear as from nowhere, her eyes wide as she stepped forward to the front door that wasn't too far in front of her.

When it opened Remus stepped in first, Dumbledore was the one to push Glory lightly into the long thin hallway. Glory's eyes studying every part of the hall, it was dark and dingy, she couldn't think of anything to really describe the feeling, the cold draft the smell.

"Remus," A voice boomed from the end of the long hallways, Glory wouldn't know anyone here, her eyes avoided anything, and she stood neatly behind her father.

Remus could see Sirius, he grinned, the fact he was getting sick of being stuck in one place, his eyes worn, even if he'd gotten a lot better since being out of Azkaban. The fact this moment hadn't ever really played on Remus mind until a few months ago, he looked to his dear friend, the person who had been friends with him when he thought no one else would be. "Sirius…" Remus felt Sirius wrapping his arms around him, they hugged, but it was short lived when Sirius pulled away, quick to point to the girl standing behind Remus looking lost. "Sirius, This is Gloria," Remus finally felt the words come out.

"Remus, she looks so much like Norina…" Sirius kept watching the girls, he'd never thought he'd ever see the girl who went to Hogwarts with himself and Remus, Norina was Remus's wife, she died, but this girl looked so much like Norina, except Remus's eyes. She had Remus's eyes. "How could you kept this from me so long?"

Remus inhaled, "Sirius, I have a million excuses for not telling you about my daughter, but for now, I know it's not safe to keep her secret." He brushed a hand over Glory's shoulder, she'd not spoken, her eyes kept focused on Sirius. "Glory, this is Sirius Black, the person I told you about." His kept his tone calm.

"Hello," Sirius's voice cool, he held a hand out, but Glory kept staring blank at him, "I've got to say, you're a surprise," he added.

Glory felt the air around her getting tight; she could of not even been sure she even had a voice, her mouth opened. "Are we going to start this meeting, I've been waiting for hours!" a voice called from behind Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks froze in her tracks tripping on the coat stand, flying forward.

Remus was quick to catch the witch before she hit the ground; everyone went quiet, Glory couldn't understand, as everyone else in the hallway stared at the wall at the end of the hallway. Quiet. "Tonks," Remus whispered lightly as her dark eyes looking up into his, "you need to be a little more careful," Remus added sharply putting the young witch back to her feet, his eyes avoided her before looking back to Glory.

It took a while for Tonks to collect herself, her hands going into her pockets, "Who must this stranger be?" her voice cheerful, her eyes kept looking from Remus to Glory, then back again, "She your daughter?" Tonks added quickly seeing the same eyes on the girl as on Remus.

"Glory, this is Nymphadora Tonks, she's also a part of the order…" Remus said lightly to Glory still looking scared of everything.

Tonks glared, her hair turning a dark shade of red, "Remus!" her voice snapped, then smiling to Glory her hair going back to electric purple, "Sorry, Tonks, I hate my first name."

Glory nodded, "Yeah, I never like Gloria May," she sighed, "Glory sounds better." Her hands kept playing with the straps of the backpack, her eyes avoided to look right at anyone.

Sirius broke into a smile, "Well, at least we know she speaks," he glanced to Remus then Dumbledore who'd been happily standing behind Glory not speaking. "We better get this meeting over with, people getting antsy to leave."

Dumbledore nodded, "Molly," he called lightly, even with his voice so careful, he still held great power, everyone seemed to gravitate towards Dumbledore, even Glory watching him closely, she didn't know what to do aside from standing on the spot feeling more confused what was to happen with her. A stout looking woman was quick to exit a room at the end of the hallway; she looked carefully to Dumbledore. Her eyes found Glory, "I am hoping you'll be able to take Glory to A room, she'll be staying here also," his voice commanding.

Molly simply looked shocked to see the girl looking at her, her eyes wide, "Well, I'm," she pointed to the room, her eyes kept looking over Glory, "I'm sorry, but."

"Molly, this is my daughter," Remus said bluntly.

There was a few gasps, Molly looked up the staircase, "What I would do with the lot of you!" Molly pointed up at the group of red haired teens, one brown haired girl with bushy curls. Molly sighed, "I'm sorry, you'll have to learn that nothing is easy to keep secret here." Molly glanced to Glory, "We better get you into a bed, you look," she glanced over the small girl, "You look so small," she added looking to Remus, they both shared the same tired expression.

"I don't get it," Hermione said while the group had heard the arrival of Dumbledore, it was easy enough to stand in the staircase that over looked the hallway below, the fact Remus had turned up, but it was the strange girl with him, the girl who looked as lost as a girl could ever appear lost in a new place.

Ron rolled his eyes, they heard everything, Remus Lupin, the old Defence against the dark arts teacher, was a father, had a daughter, and she was going to be staying with them. "More the point Hermione, she's, his daughter she could also be a… a…" his voice kept low, Molly's eyes glaring up to them.

It was strange for all of them to not rush away as Molly yelled up at them, Ron shifted, and Hermione was the first to move away from the balcony. Ginny kept her eyes on the girl, well Glory, she inhaled, "Ron, you really shouldn't make accusations like that," her voice soft, her eyes going back down the girl playing with her backpack, "She looks so scared." Ginny added with a sigh.

"Ginny is right, she could have a awesome sense of humour," Fred said popping in behind Ginny making her squeal, George was the next to pop in next to Ron with a grin.

"Yes, she could be a riot of fun," George glanced down to the girl, but she glanced up to them looking worried. "But then, right now, she's just a deer in the headlights." George's words slow, he couldn't stop watching as the girl kept still, it was easy to hear Molly trying to talk to her, she kept still until Remus nudged her forward. "Okay, bets on, the chance of her being a little wolf?" George laughed seeing the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione was not amused by the joke, her arms folded as she made her way back to the group, "If any of you paid attention in class, it's not always a thing passed down, big chance, Glory isn't a werewolf, but you're not going to make it easy on her, if you're treating her like a joke!" her voice was a snap, Ron being closest to her, nodded.

"Yeah, what she said…" nodding he followed Hermione back into the room they were all meant to be cleaning. Ginny shook her head to Fred and George; she too followed back into the room leaving the twins alone.

Fred looked to George, I'll bet you ten Gallons that she's a wolf," his grin was big across his face, he could see Molly and Glory making their way up the stairs quickly.

George couldn't stop himself looking down then back to Fred quickly, "I'll be anything she's not a wolf." They quickly shook hands, popped away before Molly got to where they were with Glory slowly behind her.

_Dear Diary 26th July 1995 2:48am_

_I've been given a bed, in a room with two girls, two girls who keep looking at me like I am a freak show, or a charity case.  
I'm not a cynical person diary, but I just keep feeling as if I am not going to have anything in common with anyone here. Dad said I'll have to give myself time, I've got a few weeks to get myself sorted, I don't have to tell them about my curse, but it's hard, how can I hide the fact I'll get weak, my body will start getting ready the change, that for a whole night once a month they will not be able to know where I am, it's not like I've got the choice, I don't think he wants anyone to know.  
Diary, this is a mistake, any moment he'll know that.  
I've only been here long enough to listen to Molly tell me about the cleaning of the house, but I didn't listen, I was introduced to, Ginny, she'll be in my year at Hogwarts, fun. Then there is Hermione and Ron, they are in a year above me, they are so weird, like Hermione acts as if she is the boss of everyone, but everyone don't like it, I can see it in their eyes. Ron attached the Hermione, he seems to follow her lead enough, seem weird, like he keeps staring at me, I bet he knows.  
Finally the twins, Fred and George, they want to make me laugh, I sat in the corner and I was meant to get to know everyone, but all I could think was writing in you, I couldn't talk to them, I don't want to, I know what they think when they look at me. They think, is she a werewolf, will we be safe, she's a danger, a freak, and she shouldn't be here. Well diary, they're right, I shouldn't be here, I can't sleep, so I just will sit here, until morning, I'll talk to dad, he'll have to take me home. For now, I should try and sleep, goodnight Diary._


End file.
